


Central Intelligence Agency Paranormal Investigators

by SylarEndLoxWalker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Call of Duty (Video Games), Minecraft (Video Game), Transformers: Prime, VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarEndLoxWalker/pseuds/SylarEndLoxWalker





	Central Intelligence Agency Paranormal Investigators

A/N: Members to be added as they are revealed

 

After Many run-ins with the SCP Foundation while investigating Paranormal Sites, C.I.A.P.I Founder Sylar End Lox Walker Has taken it upon himself to start using The Foundation's Ranking and Class system. These Ranks and Classes are displayed below.

 

Safe; Practice Targets, Training Dummies, Zombies, Skeletons, Creeps, Small Nevermores, Guardians, Novice Assassins, Beowolves, Boarbastruck, Ender Dragon, 

Euclid; Vixen, Endermen, Creepers, Goliath, Nemesis, Shapeshifters, Adult Nevermores, Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, Evil Youtubers, Any Strong Doctor Who Enemy (Daleks, Weeping Angels Cybermen etc...)

Keter; Slenderman, Salem, The Wither,

 

Level 00 Personel;

Level 01 Personel; 

Level 02 Personel;

Level 03 Personel; 

MTF; Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long. Team JNPUR: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkary, Pyrrha Nikos, Ulf Rose and Lie Ren. WWE Universe: Any Wrestlers Currently Employed By 04 Personel Triple H and Vincent Mcmahon)

Level 04 Personel; Sylar End Lox Walker, Logan Walker, Hunter Hearst Hemsley/Triple H, Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon, Vixy Nova Ender Craft,

Level 05 Personel; The Infinity Council: Ulf Cold Werewolf, Ophis Werewolf, And Great Red.


End file.
